(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a quick connector of a fuel transfer line and more specifically, to a quick connector of a fuel transfer line that prevents fuel leakage due to incomplete fastening to a fuel inflow/outflow nipple disposed in a fuel transfer line of a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In general, when a fuel pipe arranged from a fuel tank is connected to a fuel inflow/outflow nipple, which is connected to a fuel injection system of an engine mounted within an engine compartment, along the underbody of a vehicle body to supply fuel stored in the fuel tank into a cylinder of the engine, a quick connector is used for the purpose of one-touch complete fastening (or quick locking).
Regarding conventional quick connectors, since it may be difficult to identify, through a fastening sound, whether complete fastening (normal fastening) is achieved due to ambient noise, defective fastening may occur upon inserting and assembling a fuel inflow/outflow nipple and thus, fuel leakage may occur upon starting the vehicle and thus there is a problem that vehicle fire or other accident may be caused.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.